bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Turaga Dlakii
This article is about the author and BZPower member. You may be looing for the comic character by the same name. Turaga Dlakii is a Premier Member of BZPower, and a comic maker of significant renown. He has been a member of BZPower for over five years, and has been making comics for nearly three, making him a veteran compared to a vast majority of comic-makers active today. Member History Turaga Dlakii, originally known as doublepassengergukko, first joined BZPower Forums on 12 August 2003, upon the suggestion of one of his school friends. Shortly after, he renamed himself Turaga of Takanuva, a name which stuck for over three years. He did not use his account much until late 2005. On June 29, 2006, Turaga Dlakii became a Premier Member, subsequently gaining two proto points and starting his blog, From the Spriter's Desk. Interestingly, his large Personal Message box, a Premier Member benefit, still hasn't filled up completely. Comic History Turaga Dlakii, still known as Turaga of Takanuva at the time, first started making comics in January 2006. Unlike a very large majority of comic makers, his were never inspired by Dark709, but rather by his friend Dreiken. Similarly, his comics (with the sole exception of Serasha's Comics) have never been based in The Comic Land, the fictitious realm created by Dark709. The Prologue of his first series, The Unknown Turaga, was launched on January 16, 2006, starting off his career. The series, which was composed of twenty-four main comics, was generally well-received. Shortly after, on June 10 2006, Dlakii had the topic closed, allowing him to continue with his next two series. Upon the opening his new topic, Turaga Dlakii's Comic Emporium, Dlakii (now known by that name) introduced two new series: The Unknown Turaga II: Land of Dragons, the sequel to the first series; and The Newsroom, a comedy series in the vein of Insannamix. Both were met with applause, and the topic held until July 2007, at which stage it died in BZPower's downtime (which was subsequently spoofed in a Newsroom comic). Shortly after this, Dlakii opened a new topic to compensate for the loss of his old one. Turaga Dlakii's New Comic Emporium continued where the old topic left off, and has received a massive increase in popularity as of late, outdoing both of Dlakii's previous topics. At the beginning of 2008, Dlakii finally finished Land of Dragons, allowing him to commence the writing of the third series in what's now known as The Unknown Turaga Saga, LIGHT. More recently, Dlakii has been hired as an author of the third series of Heroes. Tools For the most part, Dlakii works with comics via Microsoft Paint. However, more and more frequently as of late, he uses Adobe Photoshop CS2 to add realistic effects, such as blended-in fire blasts, blur jumping effects, and a TV glowing in an otherwise dark room. Sprite-kit wise, Dlakii makes use of three kits: RZMIK, Rayg 2.0/2.5, and The ToM Kit 2. Very rarely, however, he uses the Razor kit (the only known example of this being in Serasha's Comics). He refuses to use Chimorou or Chimorou Omega at all. Other works Sprite In 2006, Dlakii (in conjunction with his brother Lai) released his first sprite kit. The Dlakii & Lai Mini Kit was somewhat well-received, but was short-lived. A new version of the sprite kit is currently in the works. More recently, Dlakii has been hired by game company Cyan Productions as a 2D spriter, developing new overworld sprites for the BZP gaming giant. Also, Dlakii created some Avak and Vezok sprites in the style of the Rayg 2.5 kit, exclusively for the use of SPIRIT in Mantax Facts PSA. Non-Sprite Over the past two years, Dlakii has made a large number of MOCs, though only a small number have been published on BZPower. To combat this issue, make his name as a MOCist, and in celebration of his recent 1000th post, Dlakii launched The MOCkery, presumably BZPower's first MOC library. He has also worked as a voice actor; presently, his only work in this field has been in Phyoohrii's Titan Olympics, a stop-motion film, and on projects based on The Unknown Turaga Saga. Reception Dlakii's comics, as a rule, receive only positive reviews among the BZPower community. Many have described them as being superior to those of Dark709. Influence on other comics Right from the beginning, Dlakii's works have influenced many other comic writers. Dreiken, a longtime friend of Dlakii (and the member who originally inspired Dlakii's comics), modeled his shortlived second series, Dreiken's Comics V2: Sons of Shadow, on The Unknown Turaga Saga, even stating (with Dlakii's permission) that it took place five years after the original Unknown Turaga series. Other examples of Dlakii's near-megalomaniacal influence include: *In an episode of Froops, Channel Billion Studios was referenced. *Since the launch of Turaga Dlakii's Comic Emporium, many other multi-comic topics have emerged. *Since the launch of Turaga Dlakii's Comic Emporium, a few comic topics have emerged with such a name. However, Dlakii DOES NOT APPROVE of others using that title. *In The Mercenus Chronicles, the first part of the series was entitled The Unknown Matoran, an obviously direct rip from The Unknown Turaga. He never had Dlakii's permission to use a variation of his title. Known Works The Unknown Turaga (finished series) The Newsroom The Unknown Turaga II: Land of Dragons (finished series) LIGHT Happy Snaps Toa Metru: Take Two (suspended) Serasha's Comics (co-author) Froops (co-author) Mission: Server Downtime (co-author) Heroes (co-author, third series only) Trivia *Other than Dokuma, Dlakii has worked with more comic series than ANYONE else featured on this wiki. *Dlakii has been a member of BZPower longer than any other comic maker active today, with the sole exception of The Chili God. *Even when he first joined BZPower (in 2003, aged 10), Dlakii used only proper spelling and grammar in his posts. External links *[http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showuser=13217 Turaga Dlakii's profile at BZPower Forums] *[http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?automodule=blog&blogid=144& From the Spriter's Desk, Turaga Dlakii's blog at BZPower Forums] Category:Comic Makers